The last 97 days with you
by parkourmaster07
Summary: As a reaper his job is to harvest a soul and not to fall in love in the remaining 97 days with a blind raven.
1. Chapter 1

_heh~ well i finished a story and someone dear to me requested this so im posting it here please review of what you think about this.. and i will make sure to make this story wonderful i already had it in my head and its all planned out i just wanted your opinion and don't worry i will still be focusing on my other stories as well, then please read and enjoy.._

* * *

A cold wind passed a certain building in Ikebukuro, the night was silent except for the bustling city below; the lights looked beautiful above the dark clouds in the city. The sweeping wind made a wind chime produce a wonderful cry at the empty room, the sound were carried by the wind through the dark night, but beyond the dark clouds, there was a parallel world where no one knew it existed. It was dark, everything was dark the trees and mountains were dark it was called the nothingness, it's a place where the human soul go if they can't pass through heaven or drop down to hell, souls that weren't able to finish their purpose in life, souls that can't find peace or souls with still strong hold on the human world. They wonder around the place bumping into each other starring off space but they all knew better to avoid another entity that's wondering around in the place called nothingness. Reapers roam this place as well, no one knew where they came they just exist to reap souls of the human who's fate is to die, clad in black tattered cloak and carrying their scythe they wonder around the place leisurely. A soul of woman with long hair clad in white avoided the crow carrying a letter, they are the messenger they deliver a scroll to the reapers whose soul to harvest next, and they fly through the darkness thousands and thousands of them dropping the scroll to each reaper. A certain crow flew through the woods and looked around to find a reaper available for the job, seeing a man clad in black sitting on the hill playing with his scythe the crow dropped the scroll in front of the male reaper.

"hmm.. a job?" a deep baritone voice murmured as he thrust his scythe on the ground and picked up the scroll untying the black ribbon a black smoke protruded out of the paper as he read the contents. The male pulled back the hood revealing an out of place golden hair in the dark place. Shizuo that was his name, if you ask him that's all he knew if you ask every reaper they only had single name, if you ask Shizuo about himself all he would answer you is 'I don't know'. A reaper doesn't know anything aside from taking souls to extend their lifespan aside from being its job, souls is also their life source. Shizuo doesn't even remember how long he had been doing this, all he knew is he was doing it, that's all. Now back to the letter he was holding his golden irises scanned the letter. Standing up he dropped the scroll as it vanished into nothingness just like the place where he was standing.

"well then.. shall I visit this Orihara Izaya"

Orihara Izaya the raven male who were confine in a hospital for almost two years now, his life were lame, he knew that of course in this four corners of his room is the place where he had accustomed to live. He hated his life a lot, his parents decided to keep him there for his own safety maybe it won't be too bad if he could have fun, watch some tv or observe his surrounding the problem is he can't. the world became dark when he was five years old, and it seems the luck fell out of his grasped when they discovered he had a brain tumor. The operation for his eyesight can't be performed and now since his case is hopeless, his parents just dumped him in the building with no one to talk to, nothing to do. His doctor Shinra, said that he only had few months left and he chuckled bitterly about it, why not make it faster? Shivering he felt the cold air passed through his open window, he always let it open to feel the breeze outside the cursed room, placing a wind chime to hear something pleasant aside from the dead silence in his room. These are the time where he can't sleep even if he close his eyes sleep won't just come in his way. Another gush of much strong and colder wind passed through his room the chime was producing loud music but this time it was accompanied by footsteps.  
_Footsteps?_  
Shizuo pulled down his cloak as he went further to the room and stood on the side of the raven's bed and raised a brow, after three months he will be back here to take the soul of the raven, that won't be hard he did it a lot of times so its not a big deal anymore, shrugging he was about to leave when the raven spoke "who's there?" Shizuo froze immediately as he stared at the raven. he was wondering why.. why did the raven sensed his presence, he always conceal his presence with the humans but this.

"who are you?" Izaya inquired again, Shizuo raised a brow and waved his hand in front of the raven's face to check is he really is blind.

"im blind you idiot! You don't have to have to wave in front of me!" he hissed as he felt the wind on his face.

"im just making sure"  
izaya froze and tilted his head to the direction of the voice, somehow he heard it before though he isn't sure when. "well, who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"I uhmm.. checking you"

"tch, nurses or doctor doesn't come from the window, how come you went in, im on the fifth floor"

"I don't have to answer your question, you know"

"actually no, you have to answer them seeing as you trespassed in my room I could call a guard or something" with that said the raven reached his arm to press the buzzer near the bedside table.

"you know what, I don't really care do what you want" shizuo huffed as he stared at the raven who slowly retreated his hand from the buzzer and slowly sat up, his crimson eyes were glinting in the dark room but it already looked lifeless.

"actually I don't really care as well" he murmured and looked around the room even though it was all darkness he could see his senses were quite sharp.

"then why didn't you pressed that thingy over there?"

"maybe because I don't want to press it? Maybe because I wanted someone to talk to other than the doctor and nurses?"

"you don't even know me , nor do I at this time I might be stealing some items in your room"

"I don't really mind" Izaya said as he crawled and dug something under his pillow and groaned a bit as he can't find what he was looking for realizing Shinra might have placed it on the table again. He slowly crawled to the bedside table and roams his hand through it knocking some various things. "found it" he muttered and went back to sit on the bed and extended his hand to the direction of the intruder. "here, you can take it I don't really care, I assume you are a thief seeing how you climbed up to an open window"  
Shizuo raised a brow and stared at the shining necklace "why are you giving me this?"

"that's worth a lot if you sell it and I have plenty of them" tilting his head he felt a hand took the necklace from his grasp. Izaya dropped his hand and blinked, he was too desperate to talk to anyone that he even allowed a thief to have his things.

"you are strange" Shizuo muttered as he looked at the other male, this person had only 97 days left before he cut the life line and harvest its soul, looking at the unfocused crimson eyes he wondered where his soul would be after harvesting it, but seeing and feeling the other males aura he guess that the raven's soul would wonder in nothingness as far as he knew about the sick male is he never had fun in the human world, he already knew that if he response to his very first question it will be bad. When he visits other humans he only looked at them and leaves returning when the right time comes.

"let's just say im desperate to talk with somebody else on my remaining days" izaya said as he blinked playing with the blankets and his head perked up as he heard the footsteps approaching farther.

"im going now."

"wait!" the raven slowly jumped out of his bed and slowly made his way to the blond stopping as he stepped into the others black boots. "… are you going back here tomorrow?"

Shizuo froze as he looked down and then back to the raven and sighed.

"I don't know.. I don't know" and with that said Izaya winced at the strong wind that blew his curtain, the chime in his room creating loud music in his ears he leaned on the window and closed his eyes wondering who really that person is.

"must be an angel?" he murmured and smiled softly somehow all he could do is wait.

wait for the morning to come

wait for his death or

wait for the man who made him less lonely after all those years

in the end he just keep on waiting…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The last 97 days with you

* * *

Laughter echoed throughout the place and a raven haired male went running in the park tossing his ball to the other children playing, the weather was nice and inviting a wonderful time to play outside in the park with your fellow kids. Izaya who was five is being taken by his parents in the park to play every Saturday as a child of course he needed such activities to socialize with other kids his age. The ball came flying through his direction and with swift movements he caught it and giggled as he threw the ball again and ran towards it but he stopped as everything became blur to him and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and blinked adjusting to the light he smiled as his vision came clear as crystal and he shrugged the matter off. He had regretted that action it was the first time the blurry images came until it came almost every day and he still ignored it seeing as maybe he had sore eyes but three days before his birthday he was in the park playing when his vision became blur and nausea took over his body and he fell on the ground unceremoniously, his parents came rushing and bought him to the doctor.  
it was this day that the sad truth was slapped into him, as he opened his eyes it was dark at first he though his parents had turned the lights off, they could hear them ask him if he is fine and such but he just responded saying why they kept the lights off and what he heard next was his mother sobbing. At such an early age he was denied to see the rest of the wonderful places and things, but he had accepted it, at first it was hard but as years passed it became normal to him, he was enrolled in a special school, there he had learned to write use computer exclusively for people just like him, taught him how to heighten his senses and he focused on that. Then he heard a news that he was having sisters at first it excited him but as they were born that excitement faded, his parent's attention was on the twins alone he didn't have fun, they locked him in the house he can only go out when he goes to this school of his and when they go on family outing he was mostly In the car alone. When he was 18 they found out he had a brain tumor too much cruelty to ask already, when his parents found out he heard rather saw the disappointed sighs and grunts his parents gave. Its not like he asked for it! After that he had spent his time in the house, but one day his parents went to this amusement park, he really wanted to come he knew on his age it was weird but he wanted to, when he was young they missed the chance to go on the theme park. As he was about to come out the car with his walking stick he felt the door closed and his father's voice was heard.

"stay there and don't go anywhere until we are back, there is food and drinks beside you" with that said he felt a tug on his chest as he listened on the screams and laugh coming from the park., he stayed there and sighed until an hour and still no sigh of his parents or sister. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the door and went out, he won't go that far just a few steps and all. He held his foldable stick on his hand counting his steps carefully and sighed in relief. Six steps away and he just need to turn to get back, suddenly he heard voices coming through his direction. Listening carefully he heard children running on his direction and before he was being crushed by them he moved away and gasped, how stupid of him now he didn't know where the car was located! Walking aimlessly he flipped his walking stick and started to aimlessly feel his surroundings through it, he nearly bumped into a bench, in his house he doesn't need a walking stick or guide he knew the place like the back of his palm but this.. this area is big and he isn't used for walking alone his decision became his biggest regret as he continued to walk bumping into some people around and apologizing as he continued to walk aimlessly he bumped into someone with strong impact that send him through the ground his stick fell out of his grasp, apologizing his hand felt the surroundings around him, and he hated it, he looked so pathetic like this and in front of many people at that!, he just wanted to get out and stay in the house rather than being this pathetic sight for everyone to see. Biting his lips with annoyance and growled as he felt the stick and stood up apologizing again and starts to walk away.  
and then…  
the accident…

Crimson eyes fluttered in the darkness, Izaya lay still blinking even though it was darkness is what he saw he just sighed and rubbed his temples thinking why he was dreaming about his life. Maybe he is going to die? He chuckled to himself and shifted on the blankets remembering after the accident his parents decided to put him in this facility and they rarely visit him, maybe they are enjoying their lives already. He chuckled again and turned to his side facing the window, he could feel the cool air as the chime created small music in his ears, his thoughts came back to the man yesterday.

_Would he come here again?_

he asked himself, but he chuckled bitterly again and sighed.

_Of course he won't, what a foolish thing to say, why would he even come back here? He was ju-_

his thought was cut short as he felt strong wind that made his raven hair flutter and his chime create loud music and the following footsteps.

"you..came?" he said and slowly sat up blinking as he heard the footsteps stopped and Izaya just waited for the other to speak.

"well, yeah I had nothing better to do" the blonde said as he looked at the raven who smiled a bit and fidgeted on his blanket, his eyes looking at his direction without focus.

"im glad, I have someone to talk to"

"hmm..yeah"

"it seems you are not talkative ne?"

"what? you want someone talkative? Go find someone else then" Shizuo huffed as he looked at the crimson eyes widened a bit as he adjusted his cloak and suddenly Izaya's hand ran through the side of his bed feeling for the chair he grabbed it and pushed it towards his direction.

"no, its not like that I don't mind really.. here sit down" he said and tilted his head to the side scolding himself as to why he let the unknown man inside his room but then why does it matter? He knew he was going to die anyway shinra had made that clear so there is nothing to lose. Shizuo stared at the chair and then to the raven who seemed to be thinking something. Reaching for the chair he sat quietly and observed the other male silently.

"its not polite to stare" Izaya said and Shizuo blinked before leaning on the chair looking away with a huff.

"how can you tell I was?"

"I can feel it" he smiled and Shizuo looked at the raven, it was his first time seeing someone smile quite forcefully and it tugged something on Shizuo that he have to look away and looked at the dark night through the window instead.

"hey, can you tell me how does the sky looked like?"  
Shizuo looked at the raven as he looked through the window where small noise from the chime came, the reaper tilted his head and looked at the sky.

"its peaceful, lots of stars and the moon was so bright" Shizuo looked back at the raven who nodded, the light on the room is only coming from the window he noticed that the raven always keep the lights off.

"looks wonderful~"

"it is"

Izaya sighed and pouted, he feels like talking to himself rather than the other one, he was too silent but Izaya was surprised that he enjoyed it, the feeling of the other presence in his room, suddenly he realized something and shifted his position before extending his hand.

"I am Orihara Izaya by the way"  
Shizuo stared at the hand that was offered to him as he looked at Izaya and clasped his hands around it, surprised to find it cold and soft.

"Shizuo"

"Shizuo? alone? No surnames?" at that question Shizuo blinked and started to rack his brain for any memories of having a surname or any other name, not noticing his grip on the other's hand tightened a bit. Izaya seemed to feel his distress as he chuckled. "its fine. Shizuo would do.. but its kinda hard to say" rubbing his chin with his other hand he smiled. "how about Shizu-chan!?"

Shizuo growled and took his hand away leaning on the chair and rolled his eyes.

"it sound ridiculous" he muttered and looked at the raven who leaned on the headboard.

"hmm.. it sounded fine to me~ "

"tch, whatever" Shizuo muttered and noticed the shivering raven. "you should close your window and cuddle in blankets"

"nope, I want to hear the chime and feel the wind, that is the only thing making me cling to reality" he tilted his head and suddenly theres a knock on the door before it flew open revealing a nurse who came checking him. Izaya felt panic as he heard the footsteps approaching, he will be screwed if someone would find Shizuo with him.

"Orihara-san? Why are you still awake at this hour?" she inquired and checked the raven who slowly lay down confused as well, she didn't saw Shizuo?

"what time is it?"

"its two in the morning" she said and fixed his bed before checking his temperature.  
Shizuo sat still on the chair looking at the nurse, she didn't notice him since he hid his presence from the humans yet why is Izaya still starring at his direction. He looked at the woman as he checked the raven's temperature and smiled as she left closing the door behind here.

"Shizu-chan?"

"yeah?"

"she..she didn't.."

"don't worry she didn't see me" he said and stood up walking around the room, his black cloak tailing him as he checked the place, Izaya's head tilted following the sounds of footsteps

"but how did you do that?"

"I hide under your bed" he chuckled at the pout the raven made as he stood on the end of his bed and looked at the lying raven.

"I better go, you need to sleep"

"you will be back tomorrow right?"  
Shizuo thought for a moment as he walked towards the window with a small smile and looked at the raven who had hopeful expression on his face.

"I will" and with that said he jumped out of the window and Izaya smiled as he closed his eyes listening to the chime lull him to sleep.

* * *

_Ohh many reviews im sooo proud! Im going to finish my fic twisted it only had two or three chapters left so then I can focus to this one ne? I really need inspiration for this since this is kind of emotional so im trying to improve my writing as well. _Usagi no Tsubasa_ don't worry I'll try to update fast and I'll try my best and its good to meet someone here who came from the same country as I was. Te salamat sa pag review! Tuwang tuwa ako kasi may kalahi akong nagbabasa nito! Lols! Anyway I'll update I also don't like people to wait ;) _.16_ this is ongoing, I planned it to be one shot but its too rushed if I do_ Guest _thank you for pointing out that the plot is faster I'll try to keep on the right pace. So I guess I just have to thank all who reviewed! I hope you will still continue to read this, thanks and leave your review for cupcakes and love!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Last 97 days with you

Chapter 3

* * *

Shizuo looked around the endless darkness in the place where he usually sat, observing the crows dropping some scrolls into the other reapers he sighed and played with the ends of his cloak. Fiddling with it he looked at the souls that were wondering around the place seeking peace which in fact they can't have. Looking to his side he started to scribble on the dark sand that he was siting and he was a bit stunned that he actually wrote Izaya's name on the sand, he stared at it for a moment and sighed. This is wrong he should be focusing on the days left to have the raven's soul instead of spending time with him. A small gush of wind made Shizuo look up and he saw another reaper.

"Celty" he greeted the headless reaper and blinked, Celty is one of the oldest reaper and she was the one who ventured the human world more often. Celty walked towards him , her black cloak following her as she sat beside Shizuo and she started to write on the air leaving a black smoke on his finger tips that traced the outline of her work. Using her index finger she started to write black smoke forming into words for shizuo to read.

_you look troubled._ Is what she wrote and after Shizuo read it the smoke slowly vanished and shizuo looked down.

"hmm.. maybe.." he replied and he looked at Celty who gestured her hand for him to continue, he sighed again and started talking. "I don't want him to go to this place, I mean.. its not like I don't want him to die"

_i don't get you, if he die with a dead weight in his heart or unfinished business he would surely end up here… if he dies completed and happy he can proceed to the gates.. _

"that's why, I don't want his soul to end in this place, I want it to go to peace or better yet to me"

_you know… the only way to get his soul is for him to feel completed in his life.. and.. let him submit to death or to you with his own will..  
_

that's right, Shizuo nodded "I know"

_remember he must submit to YOU_

Shizuo smiled a bit as he looked at the woman and then to the dark place, he wanted izaya's soul, it was so enthralling and he can't resist the urge to have it on his own alone. As long as he could remember being a reaper he didn't desire a soul like this one, standing up he knew what he was going to do now

_"_I will let him submit to me" he murmured as he looked at the necklace that the raven had given him the first time they met.

* * *

"so Izaya! You seemed a bit on mood today!" a bespectacled doctor chirped as he checked his clipboard and tapped his pen on it. Izaya sat on the bed and rolled his eyes as he looked through the direction of the window, he can't feel the wind and can't hear the song of his wind chime.

"did you close the window?" he asked a small frown tugging on his lips.

"erm.. well yes, its cold so I decided to clo-"

"don't decide on your own!" he hissed and swung his feet on the floor as he slowly stood up and made his way towards the window, he knew the room like the back of his hand so he knew where to go and what do to. Reaching the glass window he flung the curtain and opened the window sighing and smiling as he felt the wind on his face and heard the music on the chime.

"that's really an important thing huh?" Shinra mused as he looked at the chime, the design was simple a small house and crystal birds hanging around it.

"yeah, someone gave this to me" he replied and reached out to trace the outline of the small bird and shinra smiled.

"sorry, I won't close it again, but you might get a cold"

"im going to die within a few months, whats the big deal"

"izaya.." Shinra sighed and rubbed his temple and was about to say something again when Izaya started to talk again.

"how was that patient, next to my room, you know that friend of yours"  
Shinra pouted at the sudden change of conversation and sighed. "no, still the same.. no changes"

"I see" he murmured and closed his eyes enjoying the ray of the sun hitting his skin, hearing footsteps he assumed Shinra was walking out now.

"I better go now, don't be grumpy Izaya!" he called before closing the door behind him. Izaya hummed a unknown song as he leaned on the window frame, his fingers running on the edges of the glass.

"you look so contended"

izaya jolted as he heard a familiar voice and he whipped his head searching for the direction of the voice and he blinked.

"Shizu-chan just don't pop out suddenly like that" he murmured and stared at where he assumed the direction of the other male.

"I still hated that nickname" Shizuo muttered as he slowly walked towards the bed and looked at Izaya who was following his gaze on his direction listening to him.

"how did you came in?" izaya asked as he crossed his arms and tilted his head, Shinra just went out and he didn't hear the door opened, or was he just concentrated on his thoughts that he didn't hear?

"who knows" Shizuo replied as he walked towards the raven and stood in his front.  
izaya sensed this and he listened carefully as the footsteps came closer and that's where Izaya had noticed the close distance between them, Shizuo's body was pressed against him and he just stood there feeling the heat and the jolts of electricity through his veins. Shizuo reached out to examine the chime and raised a brow at it.

"this thing is kind of noisy" he commented, Izaya looked up and blinked.

"I like them" he pouted at the comment just in time as Shizuo looked down and finally noticed the distance and stood there looking down at the raven, it was his first time seeing Izaya up this close. Since he always visted at night he really can't see his features but now, he stared at the red orbs staring blankly, those long lashes and that pink lips that was pouting. Shizuo didn't saw anyone who looked so beautiful in his existence, he absentmindedly licked his lips as he felt the warmth of Izaya, and he closed his eyes. Izaya's soul it was calling unto him, so damn enthralling.

"erm. Shizu-chan?" Izaya called awkwardly and Shizuo backed away and started to stroll around the place.

"aren't you bored here?" he asked as he looked at some books on the bedside table and fruits grabbing the apple and started to peel it.

"I am, of course! I often wonder what it was like to be outside" he murmured as he listened closely to the horns of the cars and sound of the bustling city.

"why don't you go out?"

"i. I can't .. I mean I would love to but.. I don't know if I could do it on my own" he sighed and played with the chime. "last time I did, I cause terrible accident and I think I killed that guy as well" another sigh escaped his lips and Shizuo pinched his nose.

"ow!"

"don't sigh.. they say part of your soul dies if you sigh"  
Izaya pouted again and was about to ask a question but kept it to himself instead and then pushed the other male away.

"im going to die anyway, what's the point"  
Shizuo raised a brown and nodded. Submitting to death, check, but still he needed to feel completed and clearly the raven is not happy.. yet.

"that's why you should make the most memorable things before you die right?" the blond said as he took a bite on the apple which Izaya heard and he leaned on the window.

"eating other people's food is mean Shizu-chan!" Izaya whined and crossed his arms.

"you are not even eating it, flea"

"oohhh giving me nickname now?" Izaya mused and smirked amused by the idea

"it suits you" Shizuo murmured and then he went and stood infront of the raven.

"I have a suggestion"

"and that's?"

"Let's go out?"

* * *

_sorry for the late update but here is another chapter, hope you enjoy and oh.. reviews~_


End file.
